


Gigalo Anthem

by kreamykuntsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Plot, Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Complete, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Gigalo Jean, Graphic Description, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Multiship, NSFW Art, One Shot, POV Male Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possible Epilogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Weird Plot Shit, renoidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreamykuntsu/pseuds/kreamykuntsu
Summary: The notorious horse-faced bastard, Jean Kirschtein just loves keeping his dick wet. Carrying his status of a manwhore, Jean has several side relationships built, all for the sake of a good, thorough fucking, and a bank shaking  payday.Here's a day in Jean's life, and what it's like to be a guy who gives no single fucks about anyone except himself.Yo, the /sexual/ pairings here consist of:Jean X MikasaJean X ArminJean X MarcoJean X ErenThis ain't fluffy and romantic and I don't give a fuck who you ship. He's fucking all of them, building your fucking bridge and stop hollering at me for mischaracterization. He's a fucking Gigalo, it's a fucking AU.This fic is inspired by & dedicated to my beautiful wife @renoidan on twitter, and my amazing and supportive daughter Nico, all due to renoidan's hilariously sexual fanart of Fuckboy Jean, and Nico's kinky ass ideas and hype, I decided to create this bad boy.No part of this work should be taken further than the stretch of the imagination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're starting with some good ole Jeankasa  
> it's straight smut, if you have problem show yourself the fucking door, thanks.

  1. "Fuck! Ah~ Slow down, shit." Mikasa panted out between her moans.



I couldn't help but let a smirk grown on my face, my grin stretching from ear to ear. I push myself harder between her legs, my hands resting behind her knees as I shove her legs further back.

"Come on baby, you took this a lot better last week." I then chuckled out lightly, my head dipping down, kissing around her chest. Mikasa's pants grew deeper and more frantic as my hips continued at a steady pace, the loud clap of our bodies colliding echoed throughout her small apartment.

This was regular for me and her, mutually fucking for no reason in particular. We met at a bar one night, poor thing was so bent out of shape after being rejected by her elementary school crush. By the time I found her, she was already through with three double-shot drinks, and almost instantly her face lit up when I asked her to come dance with me. The longer we danced, the hotter her body got, causing her buzz to grow more and more severe. After dry-humping for about an hour, we made out in the bathroom, and later on I brought her home, and fucked her until the sun came up. She was pretty vague whenever she tried explaining the situation to me, but I finally got her reasoning out of her.

That was about three months or so ago, but it's only been recently that I've been coming over as frequently as I am. At this point in time, all I had to do was show up, and it was like clockwork - she'd either be ready for me in some soft, lacy lingerie, or I was greeted at the door with a hungry kiss. Mikasa's hulk-strength was always a turn on, because typically when she was too impatient to dress down for me, she ends up shoving me against her door, kissing my frantically, just so eager to get fucked by me.

I knew I was addictive, it was like my cock's a drug that everyone just can't seem to live without.

"Shut up," She muttered under her shattered breath. "God, did you pump yourself up before you came here or what?" She then asks, her pelvis twitching and rocking against mine.

"Mmm, no baby, this is all natural." I told her with a deep voice, my lips pecking around her neck. Her skin was always so soft, and even if she seemed fragile in my arms, I knew she could always take me. Plus, if she hated it so much, she has more than enough strength to push me off. But that's not the case, she loves it, she doesn't want it to stop. "You want it deeper, don't you?" I then asked her with a few snickers rolling off my breath as my teeth grazed her sensitive skin.

"I can't." Her voice took a higher pitch as I shoved my whole body against her, my thrusts coming to halt as I kept my cock forced all the way inside of her. I could feel her insides clenching and tightening around me, her juices overflowing out of her, dripping down to my balls.

"Roll over." I then told her with a deep voice.

"Jean~" She groaned out, her eyes fluttering for a moment.

"Mikasa..." I then said with a playful tone, my hands sliding down to her waist. I gave her a few more seconds to roll, and when she decided to continue to pant and rock against my body, I pushed myself up, flipping her over onto her stomach. As my cock pulled out of her, she let out a whine, and immediately poked her ass outwards towards me, sliding her legs forward so she could rest on her knees. "Mm, you didn't want to roll for me, but you're so ready to take me back inside." I chuckled to her. I then rose my hand, slapping it across her ass. "Nah, I want you to beg for it now." I said with a low voice, my hand giving her another stern smack. "Give me a show, baby." I chuckled.

"God damnit." Mikasa then panted, her arms reaching back behind herself. My eyes glossed over as I watched her hands squeeze into her ass cheeks, spreading them and closing them, constantly flashing me her pussy and her ass. I slowly moved my hips forward, giving her a few teasing prods. I then heard her voice blossom out from tiny whimpers to slutty moans, her fingers gripping tighter against herself. "Jean, please~" Her voice than squealed out, sending a small shiver through my spine. "Punish me for not listening to you." She then back up against me, pressing her soaked cunt against my cock, teasingly grinding on it. Her back arched deeper as she came into contact with it, causing her voice to choke out a bit. "Mmm, shove it in me, please baby~!" She then cried out, spreading herself completely apart.

"Fuck..." I panted out, my hands snagging ahold of her hips, pulling her back against me. "That's right." I then murmured. I steadied myself outside of her for a moment, letting out a small chuckle as my right hand released her hip, skimming up her back until I snatched a fist full of her hair, hearing her cry out for a moment as I shoved myself inside of her. "You should have listened." I then growled into her ear, giving her a long deep thrust.

The sounds of pleasure bubbled out of her throat, her voice was ecstasy in my ears. Mikasa's voice always sang the loveliest song when I was nine-inches inside of her.

Her hips began to circle back against me, her ass giving off small tweaks as she rode on me. "Yeah, work for it." I said with a rough voice. I could feel her pulling her head against my hand, building more tension. These past few weeks, I've noticed how hard Mikasa got off on pain, not anything too major, but she would always make sure that whatever I did hurt worse than what I intended. She kept grinding on me, my hips stay completely still for a few moments, watching her consistently slide herself on and off of me. Every time my head would open her back up, we both let out deep groans.

Slow and sensual was always fun, but sadly for Mikasa, she wasn't my only visit I had to make today. I had other plans once we were finished with this. I needed to pick up the pace, plus, I'm ready to hear her scream my name. "As cute as this is, I think you're being a little self indulgent." I then teased her with a small laugh, slamming my hips against her. I then pulled her head back as far as it would go, her voice ripping through my ears. My other hand squeezed her waist mercilessly, feeling my nails begin to dig into her skin. "Get bent, bitch." I then whispered into her ear, my teeth grazing the bottom of her lobe.  
I straighten my back, lifting my chest off of her as I plow deeper into her again. My hips progressively grew faster, as well as her moans growing deeper and longer. I couldn't help but smirk as she grew more and more vocal with me. I always loved this slutty side of Mikasa. Normally she was distant and very closed off, but once you touch her the right way, she has no problem spreading her legs to invite you inside.

"Don't you finish yet, you asshole." She then whined out, her body now writhing under me. I took my hand off of her hip, bringing up by her face, my palm smoothing against the mattress.

I fucked her as hard as I could in that moment, watching her mouth nip and bite around my wrist, trying her best to hold back her moans. "I'm a busy man, Mikasa." I then growled in her ear, hovering above her, my hips still slamming against her. "I have a job, you know." I then reminded her, gently biting the back of her neck. "As good as this pussy is, I can't spend my day fucking it." I then thrusted as deep as I could, my balls slapping forward against her clit. "I have shit I have to get done." I then gave her a quick stern bite, shoving her head down into the mattress, letting my hips go ballistic behind her. Every time my body slammed against hers, I would watch her ass jiggle and dance through the ripples that traveled upwards. Her back was bending the way I wanted it to, allowing me to go as deep as I possibly could, aiming just right so my cock slammed against her walls inside of her.

"Jean!" Her voice made my eyes roll back for a moment, bringing my hand to her shoulder, pulling her even further back against me. "Fuck, don't stop, don't stop!" She then screamed out for me, her hands clenching and spreading her cheeks further apart. I watched the canyon of muscles in her back tense as we collided once more. I was going completely berserk on her, moans were leaving my mouth at this point. I could feel sweat roll down the side of my temple as my cock began throbbing inside of her. "Ahn! Cum inside of me, Jean!" She then begged out, her voice beginning to break apart. "Oh my god, please, cum inside, ah... Fill me up."

"Listen to you..." I said with smirk in my voice. I then put my lips back to her ear. "I'm not using a condom, remember?" I then reminded her, rolling my body against her.

"It's fine." She then pants. "Doc said my parts don't work - fucking fill me up." She then demanded me, rising up on her arms, pushing her whole body back against me, causing me to lose my footing for a moment.

Yes, I love it when she was worked up like this. Eren's a fucking idiot for rejecting her, he could have this beautiful body all for his own, he could hear the music her voice made, watch the pleasure cross her face every time he thrusted inside of her - but, he's too fucking dense to realize what he missed out on. She's a fucking goddess. I had to make a mental note that if I ever met this guy, I needed to beat the shit out of him. I had nothing to go off of besides his name - Mikasa's refused to let me handle it.

"Fuck, I love it when you're like this." I then growled out, returning both of my hands to her hips. I gave her everything I had, my entire body working in overdrive to give her the pleasure she craved. I slid my hands around her body, bringing her skin to it's peak of sensitivity, before I dipped my hands beneath her chest, grabbing ahold of her tits. They bounced so beautifully in my hands as our bodies rocked. Once my finger tips began teasing her nipples, her legs started to shake. "Yeah, Mikasa, cum, I want my dick drenched." I told her with a rough voice, my fingers squeezing her nipples.

She clenched around me instantly, and I could feel her insides convulsing against me. I moaned out, lowering my head down to her shoulder, where I bit down into her sweet skin, holding on as my hips bucked a few more times, before I finally began filling her up. My cock was going crazy inside of her, twitching eagerly as I claimed her insides all to myself.

"Fuck..." She moaned out, both her arms and legs giving out. Her body dropped down onto the mattress, mine falling right on top of her and I gave her a few more small thrusts.

"Holy fuck." She rasped out. Both of our chests were heaving as we tried to catch our breaths. I smirked as I rolled over to the side of her, my face in front of hers.

"You're really fucking hot." I tell her.

She then smiles, propping her head up on her elbow. "I know." She bites her lip, leaning forward to give me a quick kiss.

I chuckled at her remark, leaning back towards her to give her a few deep kisses. "I'm sorry about the news from the doctor." I then said.

"Oh, don't get sentimental with me, you fucking gigolo." She then laughed out, rolling onto her back.

"Ouch, I was just trying to be comforting." I said back with a smile. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine, I'd rather keep fucking you like that than raise a kid." She said with a shrug.

"Sounds like I'll have to start charging you." I said with a wink.

"You're funny." She then chuckles. "Go tend to your clients, man whore." Her voice was sarcastic as she leaned forward and gave me a final kiss on my cheek. "By the way." She then added, turning her back towards me. "If the fucking for a living thing doesn't work out, you're always welcome to stay here if you need a place."

I couldn't hold back a small laugh. "You're offering me a place to stay?"

She then snapped her head back in my direction. "Yeah, you can pay with your body." She winked. "My house is your house."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky sneaky

"What took you so long?" Armin's voice asked me as he swung his door open. My eyes bugged open for a moment, finding him standing there in a light, nordic blue, silky robe. He had the straps tied loosely around his waist, causing his torso to lazily hang open, his smooth chest exposed.

I breathed in through my teeth, walking up to him, putting my hands on his waist. "I had other clients to tend to." I then tell him, bending down to give him small kisses around his ear.

"My husband's going to be home soon." He then informs me. "And if you rush through this, i'm not paying you your full amount." He smirked up at me.

"That's cold." I then said to him, pulling his body closer to mine, my hands sliding around to his ass. I squeezed it tightly as I pulled his pelvis against mine. "I don't want Levi to beat my ass if he catches me fucking his husband."

"Well, it sounds like you better not get caught." He chuckled, a devious grin on his face. He then bit his lip, rolling his body against mine.

"If that's what you want." I chuckled, hooking my hands around his ass, lifting him off the ground. Armin immediately wrapped his legs around me, letting out a mild moan as my lips came into contact with his neck. If he wanted me to rush through this, there was no way I was going to waste anytime carrying him up to the second story of this house. No, i'll fuck him right here, on the table that his dear husband sits and works at every night.

"Jean... Ah, not here, let's go upstairs." Armin then pants out, his eyes widening as I begin to lay him back onto the table.

"You said Levi was going to be home soon." I then tell him, my hand extending out to the edge of the table to swipe all of Levi's paper work onto the floor. "I don't have time to waste." I then dropped Armin's body onto the hard wood beneath him, hearing a small cry erupt from his throat as he made impact. "Plus, even if we do get caught, won't it be a wonderful sight for your husband to see?" I then asked Armin.

His body shuttered at my words. I wasted no time pulling Armin's robe apart, exposing his already erect cock. "He'd be so mad..." Armin then panted.

I chuckled a bit, reaching into my back pocket to pull a condom out. I threw it on top of Armin's chest, letting it lay there as he heaved. "Mmm, but that's what you want, right?" I then asked him. "You want him to see what a dirty little slut you are, or that you're paying a guy like me to fuck you on the side, all because you're so cocky hungry." I let out a deep laugh as I watch his hands eagerly begin to work at the zipper of my pants, constantly tugging and pulling me closer by my waistband. "So hungry to have me shoved inside of you, you don't care where I fuck you, huh?" I then asked, bringing my hand down to his cock.

I slowly began stroking him, teasing his head with my finger tips, noticing how some precum already leaked out of him. "I... Ahhh." He closed his eyes, his hands faltering and falling from my waist. "I got ready for you..." He then tells me.

"Oh did you?" I asked back with a deep voice, my hand tightening around his cock. "You fucked yourself real nice before I got here, huh?" I could feel my own cock swelling inside of my boxers. "My, you're so impatient. You made sure you were gaping nice and wide before I even had time to work on you."

"I, I want you inside of me!" He then groaned out.

Armin was a regular client of mine, we've been sneaking behind his husband's back for about a year now, and to my surprise, we haven't gotten caught yet. I was always reckless when it came to Armin, mainly because he always wanted to act so slutty with me, it always made me wonder why he felt the need to cheat on his husband. He'd mentioned a few times how Levi's always so busy with work, that they barely had sex after they got married.   
Which of course, I personally had no problem with - as long as Levi kept Armin on the edge of desire, I got paid, and Armin was typically generous when it came to my payday.

Armin then surprised me by ripping my hand free of his cock, replacing it with his own. He began pumping himself vigorously, his breaths in time with his strokes. I watched his back begin to arch, his gorgeous blue eyes gazing up to me as he spreads his legs wider apart. "Oh, you're ready, aren't you?" I then asked him, pulling my boxers and my pants midway down to my ass. Once my cock popped free, I leaned forward, letting my cock push against his balls as I grabbed the condom from his chest. I let my eyes to the clock, noticing that we were halfway through the hour. "Levi's going to be home very soon, isn't he?" I let a laugh work its way out of my throat as I pulled the wrapper apart.

I brought the latex down to my cock, and carefully began sliding it overtop my length. Armin's eyes illuminated with lust as he watched me stretch it across myself, pulling the ring all the way up to my base. I gave myself a few readying strokes, my dick throbbing with want as he worked on himself below me. "You want me to get the lube?" I then asked him as I let my cock hover outside of his hole.

"There's still plenty inside of me." Armin then groaned out. "I kept myself nice and sloppy for you."

"Aren't you so naughty." I then growled out, a devious smile creeping onto my face. I then leaned over him, causing his body to tremble for a moment. I boxed him in between my arms, his hand still going steady on his cock. "Time to let go." I then told him teasingly, pulling his arm away from his dick, pinning it down by his head.

I didn't even give him a warning, I wanted to see his body jump. And that's what I got. As I rocked my hips towards him, he reached his other hand to his mouth, covering it as he screamed out into his palm. He was clenching around my cock instantly, but he wasn't lying when he said he'd prepared himself for me. It was soaked in here, and the lube was already squelching along with my thrusts. "Jean!!" I heard him muffle. "Ah, yes!" He then called out, building up the courage to move his hand from his mouth.

"Even after fucking yourself, you're still so nice and tight for me." I grunted out, my hips moving at a steady pace. His skin was glowing under the dim light above his kitchen table. I watched his robe slowly spread around the table beneath him, blanketing under him. I'm sure the silk would provide enough comfort for him against the hardwood, but regardless I didn't care. Armin loved it rough.

"Ah! Yes, please, Jean!" Armin then cried out, his voice breaking each time my body smacked against his. "Fuck me up, please! I just want you to ruin me."

"Ahaha... That's what i'm here for, baby." I then told him with a deep voice. "Tell me what you want, and it's all yours." I groaned to him, lowering my head to his mouth.

Our kisses and tongues tangled together for a few moments. I'd released his wrist, which in return, he brought his hands to my back, giving me small, sweet scratches as I continued to fuck him. As I felt him scrape my skin, my hips grew more restless, and soon I was bucking hard enough to cause the legs of the table to squeak against the floor. I shoved my tongue further into his mouth, feeling his lips wrap around it

"I want it deep!" Armin then begged out. "As deep as you can fucking go, please!" Small tears were already formed in his eyes from mixture of pain and pleasure that traveled through his body. I obeyed his commands, sliding my hands down to the back of his knees, shoving his legs back as far as they would go. I pounded my cock in and out of him as hard as I could manage, which left Armin drooling. "This is why I love it when you fuck me..." He then groaned out. "You actually fuck me, you're not overly careful with me, like i'm some fragile flower."

I then cut him off with my lips, slamming my clock against his prostate as my thrusts came to a temporary halt. "Let's not ruin this good time with talk of your unsatisfactory husband." I then chuckled to him. "Anytime you want this dick, you dial my number, and i'll come and give it to you until the sun comes up." I reassured him, allowing my hips to pick up their pace again. "I'll fuck you as hard as you can take it. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you tenfold."

"Jean~!" Armin then whined in my ear. "You're so fucking sexy, oh my god-"

Suddenly, Armin's phone began ringing from across the kitchen. I smiled, immediately pulling out of him to retrieve it. As I made my way to the phone, i smiled, picking it up. "Want me to answer?" I asked him sarcastically. As I made my way back to him, I tossed him the phone, watching his eyes rip wide open.

"It's Levi..." He said with a pause. "He always calls me when he's by the grocery store. He's close-"

I let out a laugh before I grabbed ahold of his legs once more. "You better tell him to pick up some groceries." I then said to Armin, shoving my dick back inside of him.

"Ah!" He moaned out. His phone continued ringing. "Jean, I can't while you're-"

"You better distract him unless you want to get caught." I smiled at him, keeping a steady pace. I eased my dick away from his prostate, helping him retain his breath for a moment.

Armin was so shell shocked. I didn't plan on stopping just because his husband was calling. Armin should know Levi's schedule well enough by now. He consistently looked between me and the phone for a moment, reluctantly pressing the green button to answer Levi's call. "H- Hey, babe." He said, trying to clear his throat.

My smile grew wider as Armin called Levi by his little pet name. I could hear Levi's voice on the other side, but the lewd sounds that came out of Armin's ass as I continued to fuck him drowned out the words. I rested my hands back on Armin's hips, and steadily began to pull him down harder and harder on me.

"Wait, you already passed the store?" Armin's voice then sounded almost petrified. "I- ah, I thought-" I then heard Levi's voice grow a bit louder. Armin's eyes looked at me for help as I decided to increase my pace. We both knew we couldn't afford the time to stop and wait for him and Levi to finish their call.   
"Yes, that's fine, i'll probably be in the shower when you get home." Armin said a tad frantically. "Okay, I love you too." As the call ended, I slammed into Armin as hard as I could. "He's - ah, fuck! He's almost here!" Armin then screamed out.

"Don't worry baby, you're about to finish anyway." I then chuckled to him, my head nodding down to his throbbing cock. "Talking to him while getting fucked really got you going, didn't it?" I asked him.

"That's... Ah, fuck, he's going to be here soon." Armin was stuck on what to do. His phone fell from his hands as I wrapped my hand back around his needy cock.

"Shhh, let's finish up here, so you can go back to your life as the perfect husband." This secrecy really made me smile, just knowing that my dick was worth more than enough to risk getting caught.

I wasted no time from that point on, my hand stroking Armin with such a relentless pace. His entire body was twitching and shuddering, his back arched as deep as he could go. I aimed my dick for a his prostate, and just started slamming into him with everything I could muster. Armin's nails dug into the table beneath him, and as his dick gave me a few warning throbs, i smirked, and aimed it at him. "Let's paint you white, baby." I said with a rough voice, panting hard as I watched cum shoot out of his cock. The thick white substance painted the bottom of his chin and neck, squeals rising out of him as I continued jacking him off, even after he was done finishing.   
As I came, I let my body hover over Armin, giving him rough and wild kisses as my condom flooded inside of him. After I was done, I carefully pulled out of him, slowly pulling my condom off. Armin laid there, fucked into a beautiful mess on the table. His robe was drenched in sweat, and I could see his cum beginning to dry on his face. "Armin, you're the best slut." I groaned out to him, bringing the condom up to his face. "Are you thirsty?"

"Give it to me." Armin said weakly, opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out. I breathed heavily as i turned the condom upside-down above his mouth, watching my cum stream out of it, dropping its way down his throat. Armin puckered his lips a bit, and quickly began running his tongue all around his mouth, his eyes only half way open. "You taste so good~" He groaned out to me.

"Mmm, it's all for you, baby." I whispered back to him. "Levi's almost home." I reminded him.

"C- Carry me to the bath." Armin then begged me.

"Do I get my full amount?" I then asked him, weaving my hand under his back.

He then nodded his head in response, swallowing as I lifted him from the table. I quickly carried him up the steps, my pants fighting me to stay around my ass as I made my legs step up each time. Once I delivered him to the bathroom, Armin waved me away, turning on the faucet of the tub. "Open my drawer." He then said, pointing towards the sink. I smiled and turned around, finding a small, blank envelope inside. It was stuffed with cash, but I wasn't going to bother counting it right now - if he shorted me, I always knew where to come back to.

"Its always a pleasure, Mr. Ackerman." I then said to Armin, bending over the tub to give him a quick kiss.   
This is what it was like for me - sex and money. That's what it's all about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hush little baby don't you cry,

"Ahh, are you sure this is okay?" Marco then asked me, standing over me by an inch or so, as he backed his face away from mine. "I mean, I'm not anything special... It's really not your problem."

"There doesn't have to be anything special about you." I then tell him. "To be honest, all I give a fuck about is what's in your wallet."

His face reddened in that instance, his freckles standing out in deep contrast against the blush that splattered on his face. "I... Uh..." He paused for a moment, before his eyes darted down to the bag of pills he'd just supplied with me. "Free." He then said. "I'll give it you for free..."

"If I fuck you in return?" I then ask him half-surprised. Marco wasn't usually a money hungry type of person, but when it boiled down to the nail, he always made sure that you paid him every cent due, no exceptions.

Marco's been my dealer for a few months now. I learned the hard way that my body wasn't fully capable of keeping up with the ever-lasting duties of a gigolo - for example, there was no way my dick could constantly erect itself every two hours like I needed it to. It didn't matter how well I ate, or how much I worked out at that point - it's just too much for the human body to keep up with. And that's where Marco came along. After chatting with a few friends at the local bars around town, I soon found out that Marco was a drug dealer - dealer with the biggest variety I've ever come across. Not only did he carry substances that could fuck up lives, but he also carried ones that could make life a lot more pleasurable.   
He sold stimulants as well. And by stimulants, that's right, you guessed it - Viagra - the pretty little diamond-shaped, blue pill that helped me string along my clients to give them all a thorough-fucking.

"You sure about that?" I then asked him. "You realize this is $300's worth, right?" I knew asking him was stupid, he was well aware of how much he'd given me.

Marco nodded his head eagerly in that moment, leaning forward to kiss me once more. "Take one and fuck me." He then urged me, kissing around my neck.

I had no problem getting my drugs for free - this did nothing but benefit me in the end, but I didn't mind helping Marco out as well. "You need to back off for a few seconds." I then told him with a low voice, my teeth latching onto his bottom lip for a moment. He was definitely serious about this, and I wasn't going to protest him any further. That's our deal - free drugs for some good dick.

Once the pill was down my throat, Marco instantly jumped me again, shoving me back against his wall of his living room. I was surprised to see how aggressive he was, but I guess after getting my answer, he seemed to let go of whatever nervousness he had lingering inside of him. "Do you even fuck guys?" Marco then asked me between kisses, peeling off his shirt in the process. His lips went straight for my neck, and I could actually feel my spine tingle a bit at the sensation.

"I fuck anything." I then said back with a laugh. "Pussy, ass, I even suck dick." I then chuckled. "So you don't have to worry - I'm not going to jump you and steal your stuff."

"I wasn't worried about that." He then argues back. My body jumped as his hands took ahold of my waistband, feeling him pull my pelvis closer to his. "I just didn't want you to be doing it with a blank face. I want you to enjoy it too."

"Well, I do have sex every day." I then reminded him. "So if I'm not screaming like a bitch in heat, don't be a offended."

"Yeah, but you never had sex with me." Marco then said back with a playful-tone in his voice.

I raised my eyebrows a bit. "I like the over-confidence." I tell him. "So tell me..." I then say, letting my hand slip between our abdomens as I grab ahold of his cock from outside of his shorts. "Why so sudden?" I then ask. "What made you want to fuck me this much?"

He panted as my hand persisted on his cock, his face reddening even further. "You... Want the... Truth?" He asked me through broken breaths.

"It's not like i'll get upset regardless of the answer." I said back quickly, moving my mouth beneath his jawline so he could speak. His skin was so hot, and his freckles were spotted all over it. He was gorgeous, his chest well broadened and defined.

"My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday." He then admits to me. I was a bit shocked - I didn't even know he was in a relationship, but then again, I didn't know too much about Marco, other than the fact that he was my dealer. I stopped by here once every two weeks to get a fresh supply from him whenever I was running low.

"Ah, so i'm a rebound." I then chuckle. "That's fine." I told him honestly, letting my teeth graze against his skin as I let my hand circle on the outside of his pants. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He then exhales loudly.

"Well, you're a new client to me." I pushed my body back against his, causing him to lose his footing a bit. "I like knowing what my clients like and dislike, so I can make the experience all the more pleasurable." I started walking him back towards his room, keeping my lips against his neck. My other arm folded around his lower back, keeping his body pressed against me as hard as I could. "So tell me, what did that little fucker not do, that you want me to do."

I then felt Marco's body jump slightly at my words. As I waited for his answer, we made it into his room. I kept pushing him back until his bed frame hit the back of his knees, causing him to buckle and fall beneath me. I landed on top of him, his warm skin trying to prickle its way through my shirt. I sat on top of him as I stripped my shirt off, smirking down to him before I saw small tears pearled in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, now. Don't cry." I then told him, immediately leaning back down. I didn't mean to upset him, but it seems like it was too late for that. What did I even say that triggered him to cry? "I want you to be at the peak of happiness during this, understand?"

"I'm sorry, I just..." Marco let out a few shaky breaths as I met my lips down to the center of his sternum, giving him small kisses all around his chest. "Can you please just..." He paused for a moment. "Look me in the face while you fuck me?"

I felt shock shiver it's way through my body. Was he serious? "Don't tell me..." I said with a breath, my eyes darting back up to his.

Marco shook his head quickly. "Not once, would he ever look at me."

"Oh fuck that." I then said. I couldn't believe that, it was so hard to believe that his ex wouldn't look at him. What kind of fucking animal even was he. As I kept my eyes on Marco's, I smiled a bit. "I don't know how stupid your ex was, but he can choke for all I fucking care." I then said, moving my mouth lower down his body. I let my lips peck around his abdomen, my teeth digging in around his hips. And once I got to his pelvis, my hands eagerly worked at his belt strapped around his shorts. Once I had it undone, I wasted no time ripping them off of his body, throwing them behind me.

He was then exposed in front of me, and I smiled as I looked down at his dotted body. "You're really fucking beautiful." I then told him. "And trust me, it's not like I have a reason to lie to you."

He let out a choked laugh, and wiped his eyes. "Th-thank you." He then tells me.

I nod my head before I pull my pants down below my waist, letting them fall to my ankles. If he was naked, I was going to be naked with him. I didn't want him to cry anymore. I lowered myself back down onto my knees in front of him, my hands spreading his thighs apart. His cock was already fully erect, and the sight of him made my mouth water.   
I didn't waste another moment, even though I was done with my rounds for today, I wanted to make him feel as good as possible, as fast as I could. I put my lips against the tip of his cock, my tongue swirling around the tip of it. Marco's head immediately flung back into the sheets of his bed, his entire pelvis lifting forward. I'm assuming his ex never gave him head either.

"Holy shit..." Marco panted out. I formed my lips into a small smirk before I opened my mouth wider, taking more of him inside. I let my hands slide all around his body, before I ripped my eyes open, looking up to him. The red in his face darkened as we made eye-contact. He was watching me. I decided to give him a show for a few minutes, slipping my fingers into my mouth along with his cock. I made sure i'd soaked them in my saliva before I slowly slid my fingers down to his ass. I entered one inside of him carefully, slowly pumping it in and out as I took him deeper into the back of my throat.

Marco soon grew restless the more I worked at him. His legs began shaking once I'd worked a second finger into him. I then felt something tap me on my shoulder, and as I looked around to the side, I saw that he was holding a bottle of lube against me. His eyes were pretty much rolled back at this point, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to retain his breath. He was ready to take me inside, and at this point, my cock was throbbing for some for of stimulation. I carefully took the lube from him, retrieving my fingers from inside his ass. As I popped my mouth off of his cock, he jumped. I flipped open the cap of the bottle, squirting a quarter-sized pool into my hand. "Are you sure you're ready?" I then asked him with a deep voice, the lube spreading around my fingers. I carefully brought them back up to his ass, caressing and soaking his insides until I deemed he was slippery enough.

"Please, Jean." Marco then begged me, his legs vibrating beneath me.

I didn't waste another second after that point. I grabbed Marco by his hips, pulling him down from his bed, to the center of his bedroom floor. He looked at me exasperated and confused for a moment, but I had a plan of my own. Marco had a tall mirror on the floor of his room, leaning up against the wall next to his closet, and that mirror was my goal for our session. As I dragged him to the middle with me, he kissed me quickly, nervously, his hands gripping to my biceps. "Why right here, the bed's so much more comfortable."

"Yeah, but your bed doesn't reflect." I then told him with a grin. Marco's eyes widened for a moment his head snapped over into the direction of the mirror, his face reddening back up beautifully.

"Jean-" He stuttered on his own breath. "No, you can't be serious."

"This way, I'll be able to look at you in full view." I then told him, pulling him onto my lap. My chest smashed against his back as he circled his ass down into my lap for a few moments. "And you'll be able to look at yourself too."

"Ahh, please, I can't." Marco then groaned out.

"Yes you can." I then assured him. My hands immediately went upwards and squeezed his hips. Marco grew eager as my cock began to probe on the outside of his stretched hole. He slung his arm around my shoulders, panting heavily as I slid inside of him. His ass swallowed my cock up, and I could feel my body shutter as he let out a series of moans.

"Ahn~ Jean!" Marco then screamed out. "Holy shit, you're so huge."

I chuckled for a few moments, my hands sliding up his chest. My eyes caught sight of the mirror in front of us, my eyes glossing over at the sight in front of me. I let one of my fingers flick against his nipples, causing for him to become even more vocal. "Look at yourself." I then told him with a deep voice, my lips pecking against his neck. "Ride me, Marco. I want both of us to watch you ride it. You need to see how beautiful you are."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He then asks with a shaken breath.

"I'm not being nice, I'm being honest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bombombombomb  
> rip y'all wigs

"You always say the same shit every time I come down to this place." I chuckled under my breath, looking at the guy next to me.

He laughed, flashing me his oddly bright green eyes. He rubbed his fingers against his bottom lip, rubbing his swollen, violet bruise. "Hey, she got me good too." He laughed out, bringing his bottled beer up to his lips. "Oh well, she ain't my type anyway." He then said.

I barely knew this guy, but almost every night after I was done with my rounds for the day, I ended up at this shit hole of a bar. The alcohol was cheap, and even if I fucked people for a living, it wasn't my forte to spend all of my money on my bad habit. This guy, always seemed to be here, having some type of extravagant story to tell that explained why his face was as fucked up as it happened to be that day. Today, it was a story about some chick beating the shit out of him, which based on what i've grow to know about him, he deserved it. "Sorry, what was your name?" I then asked him, gesturing my small glass of whiskey at him. "I just realized I never asked."

"Ah, Hunter." He then said, extending his hand out towards me. "And what was yours again, Horse, right?" He let a snicker bust between his lips.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand for a moment, giving it a stern shake. "That joke wasn't funny the first time." I say with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "Jean."

"You know, my dad had a horse named Jean." Hunter then told me with a laugh.

I smirked, bringing my hand up to his bottom lip, my fingers giving a stern flick against it. "Well, Hunter, it was not enjoyable talking to you, as always." I said downing the rest of my drink. "Catch ya tomorrow night, probably." I turned my glass upside down, tapping it against the bar as I drizzled a few bills over top of it.

"Hey, hey, wait." Hunter then said. I ignored him, giving him a nod as I made my way towards the front doors of the bar. I heard him sigh loudly, my eyes darting back to watching finish the beer and holler goodnight to the bartender. "Jean!" He then called to me. I continued to ignore him, pushing open the doors. As the cool, night air hit my face, I sighed in relief. That bar was always so stuffy. I dug my hands around in my pocket, feeling around for my small set of keys before I heard Hunter stumble his way outside. "Yo, dude!" Hunter called to me.

"Fucking Christ, what?" I asked him, turning around on my heel.

"Yeah, you see, if it wouldn't be too much of an issue, I'd appreciate a ride home."

My eyes shot open for a moment. "You serious?" I then asked him, crossing my arms across my chest. "Yeah, let me escort the man home who's done nothing but talk about himself and then insult me for the whole night." I laughed out.

"I'll pay you." He then said, raising his eyebrows. "Come on, you're a gigalo right? Money's money."

"I'm a whore, not a taxi service." I then told him, unlocking the doors to my car. "Hail a cab."

"Can't pay the cab fair." Hunter then told me. "Which was the point I was getting to."

"You can't pay me with sex, dumbass." I laughed out. "I have sex and receive payment."

"Money's at my house." Hunter then said. "So, give me a ride, maybe two," He winked at me. "And the money's yours."

I rolled my eyes for a moment. I thought I was done with work today, but an extra payday wouldn't hurt. I leaned again my car, my door open, a constant beep rising from it. "Fine." I then said reluctantly.

Hunter mouth the word yes, making a fist and pulling it backwards to himself. I rolled my eyes, sitting down into my seat. I didn't even wait for Hunter to close the door before I threw the car back into drive and pulled out of parking lot.

About five minutes into the silence of our trip, Hunter's phone went off. "Oh, there's my booty call." He chuckled, flipping over his phone. "I don't think I ever told you about him, he's married."

"You're the literal definition of an asshole." I then chuckled out.

"Coming from a gigalo." He then laughs. "Come on, you never slept with anyone that was married? Best sex ever, but that's just my opinion."

My eyes darted over to him for a moment. I didn't know he was one to sleep around like I was. "I can agree with that." I then said, thinking back to my visit with Armin earlier.

Hunter threw his head back and laughed, holding his phone tightly in his hand. "I knew it." He said looking back down to his screen. "Oh, sounds like he's telling his husband that he got called back into work." I could feel my hands grip the steering wheel just a bit. "He's so damn cliché, his husband's a dumbass if he hasn't realized that he's being cheated on." Hunter let a few more chuckles leak out of his mouth. "Oh, Levi, I pray you don't get caught."

My eyes then shot wide open. Levi? No, no fucking way. "You don't mean..." I paused for a moment.

"Ackerman? The guy all over the billboards around town? Owner of Survey&Recon, the multibillion dollar business? Time Magazine's most successful man of the year? Yeah, him." Hunter's ego was flooded all over my car, while I'm here shocked at the fact that we're talking about the same person. "Yeah, he's been married to some twink for a few years, and figured out that he was being cheated on a few months ago."

My jaw fell open as I slammed my brakes, realizing at the last second that I was speeding through a red-light. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I then asked. What was I even asking.

"He said he's found several condoms just laying around. Apparently the perp was there again, look, he sent me a picture of some of his paperwork with cum stains all over it!"

My head snapped to the side, staring at Hunter's phone. Holy shit, Levi knows. He knows that Armin's fucking somebody else, and that fucking somebody else is me. Shit.

"I'll have to meet him after I'm done with you, of course." Hunter then said with a big smile. I was horrified for a moment. Part of me wanted to beat the shit out of Hunter, but what room did I have to be mad. I was doing the exact same thing. "Holy fuck." I then said.

"Hey, turn here." Hunter then said after I went through the intersection. I pulled into a small duplex, Hunter hopping out of the passenger side. "Come in and get your money."

I killed the engine of my car, flinging open my door. Should I tell Armin this? Did I have a right to? Levi was well aware of what Armin was doing, but he decided to sleep around instead of confronting him. Damn, they're too fucking similar, how are they having marriage problems.

As I stepped inside of Hunter's house, he led me into the kitchen, pulling open his fridge. I was skeptical at first if he was going to be able to supply me with the money he promised, but after seeing the layout of this place, my fears went away. He was loaded, and I'm assuming it's because he was the multibillionaire's booty call. "Want a beer?"

"I'm good, just strap me the cash so I can go home." I then told him.

"Nah, I told you, I wanted some dick." He then laughs as his phone starts ringing. "Fuck, again? Really?" He then brought it up to his ear. "What, Marco?" He then said annoyed.

I took a step back for a moment, resting my hand on the counter in his kitchen. Marco? Are you fucking kidding me?

I could hear yelling come from the other end of the line, and a smirk grew on Hunter's face. "Oh, you're over me? That's what you called to tell me." He let out a laugh. "No it doesn't hurt." I could feel my chest clenching, my fists balling. "Marco, I don't care if you slept with someone else. I've been sleeping with Levi Ackerman for majority of our relationship, you taking someone else's dick up your ass doesn't phase me." His laughs stung me. "You got sympathy fucked and you so sound proud."

Fuck this, are you kidding me. This was Marco's boyfriend? This fucking piece of shit with no regard but for anyone but him fucking self. The one who made Marco cry.

"Tell me, did he fuck you from the front or the back?"

I then took a few steps forward, pulling my fist back. "I fucked him in the mirror!" I then snarled out, driving my face down into Hunter's face. He fell back onto the floor, his phone falling from his hand. I saw that Marco was still on the line and I leaned forward, my mouth hovering over the mic. "I got this." I then told Marco.

"Jean?"

My finger pressed down on the red button and my eyes went back to Hunter. I nailed him in the nose, and I watched him wipe his arm across it for a moment. "What the fuck."

"You're a piece of shit." I then told him, balling my fist in his hair.

"Marco, you serious?" He laughed out. "You fucked Marco." He slapped his hand against the ground. "He hired a fucking gigalo."

"Nah, I didn't charge him." I was half lying, but if I was being technical, he only paid me with pills, not money. I then looked down to his face, noticing how the bruise on his lip busted when I punched him.   
I glared at him for a moment. "Say, Hunter, how'd you get that bruise again?"

"I told you, some chick beat me up a few hours ago."

"Who." It wasn't a question, because I felt like I already knew the answer. I pulled his hair harder, leaning down to hover over his face.

"Fuck, her name's Mikasa, why?"

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "Eren."

His eyes bugged open for a moment. "The fuck did you just say." He asked back, spitting in my face.

"Eren fucking Jaeger. Hunter. It makes so much fucking sense."

Through all of this, he still managed to muster out a laugh, bringing his hand up to cover his bloodied mouth. "Look at you, piecing two and two together." He wiped more blood from his face, his wild green eyes staring up to me. "Let me guess, you're fucking her too?"

"You are a fucking asshole." I growled out to him. Eren then put a finger up to silence me.

"You see, Jean, you and me are actually the same." Eren then said. "We both fuck for what benefits us, and if there's no benefit, sayonara." I froze in place for a few moments. "So, my bed's over there." Eren then laughed out.

"I'm not fucking you." I then growled to him.

"Oh, you're not?" He then asked. "I could always take a picture of the gigalo that's been fucking Armin Ackerman and sent it over to Levi." Eren then smiled. "Your face of fear gave it away."

There was nothing but rage channeled throughout my entire body. This fucking guy. It's not like having proof would matter - once Levi saw my face, that would be the end of it.

"Wouldn't he get upset that you're fucking me?" I then ask back.

"He knows what I do for a living." Eren then said sarcastically. "He knows it's not me because I work for Survey&Recon, and while we're both hard at work, Armin's getting fucked, by you." Eren then smiled up at me, stroking his hand against my arm. "Don't you just hate it? I'm sure you've established friendships with all of them, you're a pretty sociable person. I mean, you give the asshole-who-did-nothing-but-talk-about-himself-and-insult-you a ride back home tonight. You're too nice." He then bit his bottom lip, snatching his phone off the ground to hurry and snap a picture of me. I watched him compose it into a message, my body was shell-shocked. He hovered his finger over the send button. "So, would you like to call my bluff or?"

I growled out, slapping the phone out of Eren's hand, watching it skid across the floor. "Fuck you." I exhaled out, my arms shaking. I wanted to do nothing but beat the shit out of him, I wanted him to get his bad karma for fucking with all of these people.

"That'a'boy." Eren said sarcastically before I felt him begin to peel my shirt from my body. "You get a grand every thirty minutes." I stared back to him, my face in disbelief. "So, if you do the math, a two hour session would be four-grand." He smiled. "Levi's money."

I felt like a jackass, but I had to. I could finally finish paying off my car, I could do so much with it. This Eren guy, even with how little i'd talk to him at that shit-hole of a bar, he had me pegged. Every damn part of me.

"If that's the case." I then said with a breath, my hands sliding down to his hips. I flipped him over before he could get another sarcastic word in, watching his face smack against the floor. "Whoops, my bad." I then said. "I'll make sure this hurts." I said, unbuckling my pants.

"No, I have lube-" I cut Eren off, reaching my arm around to unbutton his pants. Once they were loose enough, I pulled them down, lifting Eren up to his knees once his ass was exposed.

"Spit works all the same, right?" My voice was nothing but pure sarcasm.

"Fuck off, go get it." He argued back with my as I spat down in between his ass cheeks.

"Nah, this is for them." I then said as I forced my head forward, feeling the spit help slick my way inside of him. "It's the least you could do."

He groaned, letting out a laugh. "Like I said, we're the same."

I growled, my hips thrusting forward deeply. Eren let out a deep, choked moan, and I could only imagine the face he was making. This was for them, fuck that. I'll run up his meter all fucking night, suck his Levi-funded bank account dry.

**Author's Note:**

> More porn coming up next, keep your triggered asses out of my fic, thanks.


End file.
